


Sweet and Dear (to His Heart and Eye)

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco doesn’t mind waking up when Barry is right there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Dear (to His Heart and Eye)

**Author's Note:**

> written for susanspensieve on tumblr! just a fluffy little drabble for these boys. not beta'd, enjoy!

Cisco wakes slowly but pleasantly—not the begrudging kind of waking up where everything sucks and you want to beg for _fifteen more minutes, please!_

No, this is a nice kind of waking up, soft and hazy, enjoyable despite the kink in his neck. The late afternoon sun streaming through the windows isn’t blinding, and the low rumble of the TV lulls him to awareness rather than jarring him. There are fingers combing gently through his hair and really, that’s the best part of all.

Cisco doesn’t open his eyes all the way, just enough to make out the blurry outlines of Barry sitting beside the couch. That’s why there’s a kink in Cisco’s neck, from the lumpy pillows adorning his couch and the odd angle Cisco fell asleep at. Cisco stares with mostly closed eyes and Barry stares right back. His hand never falters.

“Good morning,” Barry murmurs with a bright, wide grin.

“I’m almost positive it’s at least one o’clock in the afternoon.” Cisco mumbles, voice obscured by the way his face is still mostly shoved into a pillow.

Barry pauses in petting Cisco’s hair to shrug. “Same difference. We’ve got nowhere to be, it doesn’t matter.” He quickly resumes stroking Cisco’s scalp; his grin shifts minutely from excited to exceedingly dopey and besotted.

Cisco finally raises his head a bit and rubs the sleep sand from his eyes. “How long have you been sitting there?” He asks with no heat, no tease in his tone. It’s nice to wake up to Barry Allen grinning like an idiot in love. It inspires a certain kind of pride in Cisco.

“Not long.”

Cisco raises a disbelieving eyebrow and gets another shrug in return.

“Couple hours, maybe.” Barry says with a tone that aims for nonchalance and fails.

Cisco just laughs, though. He’s too tired to tease his boyfriend at the moment; he’s too distracted by the scrape of Barry’s fingers along his skin to really care.

“I missed you.” Barry continues with a pout. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks.” It had sort of been weeks, but sort of not. Technically, Barry had only been gone a few days by Cisco’s count, but time travel is weird, and Cisco isn’t sure what sort of jet-lag Barry might still be reeling from.

“You’re the one who went on the trip with Rip and them. That was your idea.” Cisco reminds, waving an accusing finger in Barry’s face. The gesture is stopped short when Barry leans in and kisses the tip of Cisco’s finger, just because he can.

“Yeah, but. Dude, you should’ve come with.” Barry’s pout deepens.

“Who would’ve watched over Central City with both Flash and Vibe gone? Hm?” That’s a large part of why Cisco is so exhausted. Late nights backing Barry up over the comms is one thing—late nights spend gallivanting through the city stopping crime is a whole other ball game. One that is exceptionally tiring and one that Cisco still isn’t quite used to.

Barry’s pout subsides and he nods in agreement. “I’m glad you’re okay, by the way.” Barry scoots a little closer and there’s a dull thud when his knees collide with the side of the couch. He lays an arm on the cushions and rests his chin on his arm, staring directly into Cisco’s eyes. “I was worried.”

“Back at you,” Cisco retorts before being interrupted by a yawn. “Did you save the world?”

“Not like, entirely, but I think we made some pretty good changes.”

Cisco nods as he feels the tug of sleep pulling at him again. He sits up, though, and takes in Barry’s surprised stare with a snort.

“Cisco?”

“C’mon,” Cisco pats the couch. “Get up here n’be my pillow.” Cisco waits and doesn’t flinch when Barry complies with a burst of air and electricity. He lets Barry take control, lets Barry haul him into his lap as they both settle on the couch. Cisco buries his face against Barry’s neck and sighs happily. “M’glad you’re home, babe.”

Barry kisses the crown of Cisco’s head before replying. “Same.”

“I love you,” it’s muffled, because Cisco’s mouth is tucked against Barry’s skin, but Barry hears it all the same.

“I love you too,” Barry replies with a laugh, “get some sleep, Cisco, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“You better.” Cisco wants to point another accusatory finger at him, but finds his body is leaden with sleep again. Instead, he relaxes in Barry’s grip and drifts off to sleep to the tune of Barry’s rapid, comforting heartbeat.


End file.
